


Turn your wheels towards home

by providing_leverage



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: Stay on the road." She snaps.The car swerves back onto the road. They hadn't even really been off it in the first place, but still."Okay, okay. Sorry." For the first time, Soren looks a bit ruffled.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Janai & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Turn your wheels towards home

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing more tdp stuff because I'm in love? Me writing tons of Janaya adopting Soren because it's what they all deserve? More likely than you'd think

Janai possibly had never been this scared in her entire life. Gripping the armrests tighter, she digs through her memory to try and find a time when she'd been more afraid but comes up empty. "Stay on the road." She snaps.

The car swerves back onto the road. They hadn't even really been off it in the first place, but still. 

"Okay, okay. Sorry." For the first time, Soren looks a bit ruffled.

Janai forces herself to lighten her death grip, placing her hands in her lap. "I am sorry for yelling. I believe that you have this. I just…"

"It's okay." He interupts. "I get it. You're not mad at me, you're just worried for me and expressing it badly."

She smiles at him. "Did you learn that in therapy?"

"Yep." He hesitates. "I know I protested a lot when you and Amaya said I should go, but I'm... really liking it. So thanks."

Janai reaches over to squeeze his shoulder, not letting her hand linger as it might if Soren wasn't currently in charge of the half ton vehicle they were currently inside of. He didn't need any more possible distractions than necessary.

"I'm glad you're benefiting from it."

They drive for another half hour, talking in short bursts about random things. Soren wants to turn on the radio but Janai vetoes the idea. She has seen how he gets when his favorite song comes on and she doesn't want to die because her foster son was too busy dancing to notice he was drifting into the wrong lane.

Despite her efforts to keep calm, she can't help the occasional sharp comment. Things like  _ the speed limit here is forty five not fifty five, Soren  _ and  _ blinkers, use blinkers before turning!  _

It's stressful at times, but it's also oddly fun. Janai recounts a few stories about her grandmother teaching her to drive when she was fifteen. Soren talks about school and the football team.

Janai has been with Amaya for four years and has known Soren for almost a whole year at this point but she's still clueless about football. Most of the time she couldn't care less. But she loves Soren and for him she makes an effort to follow the play by play of the scrimmage game his team had done during practice earlier in the day.

Once they both decide they've had enough of driving lessons/practice for the day Soren turns back towards home.

Amaya is standing at the stove when they walk in, grilling hamburger meat.  _ How was it?  _ She signs.

Soren immediately jumps into a flurry of sign language in response, talking about how fun it was, even if Janai was super tense the whole time.

_ I still want you to take me,  _ Soren tells Amaya, to which Janai violently shakes her head.

_ Not happening, have you seen her drive? She is a mad woman. I am surprised she still has her license. _

Amaya glares.  _ I do not. _

_ You do darling, it is terrifying.  _ Janai kisses her on the nose. "But that's okay, I still love you."

In the cover of her eye, Janai sees Soren pull a face"Okay enough sappiness. Driving made me hungry. What's for dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many headcannons...  
> And you can find them over at my Tumblr! It's the same as here


End file.
